


Apple Fries

by Tickled_Pastel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nightmares, Pet Names, Phone Calls, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Significant Other, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yamaguchi is god of the night, dont make bets with tanaka, kenma is got of the arts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickled_Pastel/pseuds/Tickled_Pastel
Summary: A collection of short stories for Kenyama, or Kenma and Yamaguchi after they have taken over my life in the middle of planning a Tsukkiyama angst story.these are probably a out of character
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Cats and stars

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me in the comments below if anything needs to be changed. If you think my chapter/short story needs a part 2, uh just ask. I will see if I want to. 
> 
> Welcome dumb rarepair hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Yamaguchi are shocked the find out their life with their soulmate won't go as planned.
> 
> soulmate tattoo au where the tattoo shows up when you talk for the first time with a jolt of actual pain to the heart to alert people that it's them and so people that have the tattoo in hard to see places will know it's shown up. It only starts around 15.

People thought they had their soulmate all figured out, especially Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kuroo, and Kenma. They knew their soulmate was their childhood friend and that the marking didn't show up because well, they've talked before the tattoos, which was rare. 

However everything went down the drain when Kuroo and Tsukishima talked for the first time, right after their first practice game

Tsukishima watched the small ginger haired boy jump around, talking with a member of Team Nekoma. He couldn't understand a word they were saying, as they described everything as sounds. "What the hell are they saying?"

A boy with his black hair all tossed around due to his bed head, hours later, stood next to him. Tsukishima knew he was the captain of Nekoma, Kuroo if he was right. "They don't sound like highschoolers at all, you on the other hand, maybe need to go a little crazier."

The two felt shocks ago through their bodies, and grimaced in pain. It felt like someone just hit them in the chest. Both teams watched them in shock, Kai and Yamaguchi ran over to stand by them, comforting them until slowly Tsukishima stood up, pulling out his arm to look at it. Right where he felt the electricity start sat a perfect and simple black model of the atom, turning to Kuroo as he stared in confusion at a moon in the same spot and style. 

Kenma came over cautiously, jumping in shock. Yamaguchi couldn't take his eyes off Tsukishima's wrist. Surprise and confusion riddled only only his face, but all of theirs. They were wrong. 

The two slowly started to get along, meeting up for months after the marking to try and figure out why. Kuroo seemed to fall first. 

Then one day, after many, many practice games, with many teams, it was finally time for a barbecue 

Yamaguchi got a plate of food and stood by Tsukishima, knowing he hadn't eaten a lot. He tried to offer some only to get turned down with the excuse that "he wasn't hungry" 

Daichi came over, holding a large plate of food, his cheeks stuffed. "Tsukishima, eat some more food." Yamaguchi thanked the stars as he had a plate of food. Daichi wouldn't bring any attention to him. 

He wasn't the only one to come over to harass Tsukki, Bokuto and Kuroo did as well. "You too Kenma!"

Yamaguchi glaced at the blonde boy sitting beside the steps as he shaked his head. It was kinda cute. Yamaguchi put his plate down the steps carefully.

Tsukishima looked at him, obviously questioning the brunette's actions. "Yamaguchi what are you doing?" 

Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima by the arms and forced him to stand. He pushed him towards Kuroo with a smile."Spend some time with your soulmate will you?" He didn't think that word would hurt so much to say. "He's graduating this year, so go eat with him."

Tsukki looked like he had been given to the wolves 

"Have fun Kuroo."

"Thanks freckles." Kuroo sounded almost giddy, he gave one final glare to his childhood friend before dragging the blonde away to the grill. 

Yamaguchi began to slowly eat his food in peace, well if his brain wasn't working a mile a minute. He really did that. Tsukishima really wasn't his soulmate. Tsukishima would leave him forever fo-  
His thoughts were cut off by a familiar noise. He turned to Kenma slightly, looking down at the psp in the boy's hand. Kenma was playing something, and while Yamaguchi felt like he knew the game, he couldn't remember its name. Maybe he should ask. 

Would kenma want to talk to him? 

Tsukki talked to him, having met him with Kuroo to see if he was also his soulmate, some people had more than one so it was of course a question. He knew Kenma didn't like to talk to people, but he knew how Hinata liked to rant about Kenma and how much he liked his games. Maybe he would be okay if it was about the game. "Just remember, be respectful, he's older than you" Yamaguchi thought, putting his plate down again. He turns towards him slightly, probably staying out of the other's sight.

"uh Kenma-san," Yamaguchi watched as his head turned slowly, signaling that he heard him. "What game are you playing? I recognize it, but I can't remember the name." 

Kenma was blunt in his answer, his voice quiet and calm. "It's Persona 3."

There was the clank of something hitting the ground and a cry of pain, at the same time. People turned to the stairs, staring at the two boys doubled over their own laps in pain. Yamaguchi let out a shaking cry, while Kenma let out a whine. Suddenly Daichi and Suga were holding Yamaguchi as he shook in pain, while Yaku and Kai tried to comfort Kenma without getting him too panicked. 

Kuroo and Tsukishima stood there, frozen in shock. They were just about to come back with food, Kuroo even getting food for Kenma. Now they watched the two doubled over in pain. They always said the soulmate marking hurt more with a broken heart, but no one believed it, now they had to. 

Kenma lifted his head slowly, panting. He was exhausted and his whole body was shaking from the shock. He turned to look at Yamaguchi slightly, only to see him talking to Suga and Daichi, a simple, black perfect cat face tattooed underneath his right eye. He reached up to same spot, knowing there was something there. Yamaguchi turned him slowly, staring between his fingers at the perfect star.


	2. Constellations The World Will Never See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would have to fix the stars soon. 
> 
> Rearranging them. 
> 
> Adjusting them. 
> 
> Bringing new ones forward and giving older ones a break.
> 
> Kissing them… 
> 
> Stop thinking about that, Kenma
> 
> or a Gods au because I like mythology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM GONNA FREAKING BREAK SOMETHING! I wanted to post every weekend but I was trying to write a chapter for a vampire au for the week before Halloween. However it was 3 times as long as the first chapter and like i just couldn't write it in time. 
> 
> I'm also about to do a surgery in uh... 3 days... yes 3 days, on the 5th. I checked my calendar. So I decided to try and write a Halloween-ish chapter like this Gods AU and possibly two birthday chapters so I can have post those while I'm recovering.

Yamaguchi pulled the reins, carefully, stopped his chariot slowly. He knew his pegasus, Starlight, could handle a harsh pull, but it would break his heart to be too rude to her. 

His chariot of silver and dark blue was nothing to the human eye. No shine. No different than the normal night sky. His pegasus is nothing more than a shooting star. 

The God of the Night Sky, nothing more than the galaxy.

He cradled a small star, turning it over in his hands. The star was bull, casting barely any of the light blue light Yamaguchi had grown to love. His lips touched it, a kiss as light as a feather. 

The star shone bright, illuminating the nearby sky and the God in question. 

Kenma couldn't help but believe this rare sight was beautiful. 

Yamaguchi carefully put the star into place, adjusting it until Orion pointed his arrow once again. He smiled slightly, looking over to his shoulder right to the other. 

Kenma knew it wouldn't be long until Yamaguchi saw him. The God of the Arts sat there on that hill every night, a sketchbook in hand; however, he couldn't bring himself to look away from him. 

The Night God smiled brightly at him before looking back at his own creation. Everyone viewed the stars as beautiful and perfect. Kenma loved the stars but somehow they fell into second place. They bothered him. They didn't feel complete. 

Yamaguchi waved his hand towards the stars, disbursing them for the small one in the back. He held it gently in one hand, the other taking the reins. Carefully, his chariot came down at the bottom of the hill. The God walked toward him, his long sheer cape making the steps behind him sparkle with fresh dew. 

"Do you need more light?" He sat down at his feet. Once he let the star go, it floated there, exactly where he wanted it to. The stars were nothing but pawns under his fingertips. With a gentle tap, the star was above Kenma, illuminating him and his sketchbook. 

"Thank you." Kenma nodded gently, focusing back to his drawing. The God's own robes of red and gold glistening around him in the grass. His presence made the plants near vibrant and healthy, as if freshly painted onto canvas. 

Everyday, Yamaguchi asked the same question. "Can I see what you're drawing?" 

And everyday, Kenma gave the same answer. "No." 

"Kenma," Yamaguchi pouted, reaching down to mess with the trim of his robes. "You sit here and draw everyday but you never let anyone see it."

"You're right, and it will continue this way." Kenma looked over the other carefully. His eyes focused and the two sat in peaceful silence. Yamaguchi was still pouting, but relaxed to enjoy his break. He would have to fix the stars soon. 

Rearranging them. 

Adjusting them. 

Bringing new ones forward and giving older ones a break.

Kissing them… 

Stop thinking about that, Kenma screamed in his head. His face had turned a deep red as he buried it in his pages. "Don't you have work to do." 

Yamaguchi seemed almost startled by this statement. Did he forget he had work to do, Kenma wished that was true. That he did forget and would take the night off to sit with him under the masterpiece above him. He knew that wouldn't happen. The Night God liked to make things perfect. It was the least he could do, all his friends were more important than him, as he put it. Intelligence, love, war and strategy, the Sun, who wouldn't worship them. He was simply the night sky, the moon, the stars, the darkness. He knew people thought of him as a curse, so he tried to make the one thing people found good about him, as beautiful and perfect as could be. 

"You're right." Yamaguchi stood, dusting himself off. They were gods, even the dirt and dust were too afraid to possibly ruin their day. "I will be on my way then. If you could take that star to my palace in the morning, I would deeply appreciate it." 

And like that, he was on his chariot, high above the earth. Adorning the sky with his gifts. 

________________________

Kenma carried the star in one hand, the other barely managing to hold a large canvas, paints, and even his sketchbook. He should have gotten an assistant to help him, he realized, it would be a pain to pick it up if even one thing fell. 

He had to give the star back to Yamaguchi, but… He stopped suddenly, staring at the marble floor underneath him. He couldn't face him today. 

Kenma sat down carefully, making sure everything would be easy to pick up again with two hands. With a short whistle, his problem would be solved. A beautiful and pure black jaguar stepped out of the shadows, a gold collar around her neck. 

Kenma leaned down to open the locket on it, about to put the weak star inside. She could take it back for him. 

"You know," Kuroo stepped out from the shadows, putting his hand on her head. "she's my pet, and only supposed to listen to me." 

Kenma rolled his eyes. "You never do anything with her but have her guard the underworld, and Yaku does that well enough." He locked the star into the locket, making sure it wouldn't fall out. "Besides I only want her to take this star to Yamaguchi." 

"A star huh?" Kuroo lifted one eyebrow. He was more curious about it then Kenma thought he would be. 

"Yeah when I went to the hill to draw, he gave me a star to use for light." 

Kuroo hummed in thought before a wide smirk spread his face. "My darling Hex can bring it to him, only if I can see what you've drawn." 

Kenma was hesitant. He hasn't shown everyone this sketchbook. Sure he's shown Kuroo his last sketchbook, but this was different. This sketchbook felt like a secret, something the world should never see. 

He shouldn't show him it, but he couldn't bear to see Yamaguchi today. 

"Fine." His agreement came out bitterly. In the blink of an eye, Hex disappeared back into the shadow. Kenma reached for the simple book carefully, almost wishing he could set it on fire at that moment. He handed it to Kuroo, glaring as the God of the Underworld took it and flipped to the first page. 

He watched Kuroo's face shift feelings as he flipped through page after page, drawing and drawing the stars. Many pages filled with mapping of constellations, almost all with doodles of Yamaguchi in the corners. 

Finally the page from yesterday. A large, beautiful, detailed drawing of Yamaguchi kissing a star cradled in his hand. The stars around him and in his hands casting a silvery, light blue light over the god. 

Kuroo looked at Kenma, his face filled with shock and realization. "You're pining after the God of the Night?" 

Kenma blushed, looking away. "No really." He was once again happy he wasn't Lev, the God of Truth. To be honest, no one does. No one has even seen the God of Protection as mad as Lev made him. 

The other didn't believe him at all, but he didn't either. 

"You know, you almost got Yamaguchi in trouble." The way Kenma shot his head up to look at Kuroo was almost scary to him. He was chuckling ."Recently the humans seem to care for the stars more than ever before. The council was worried he had done something to make the humans like him." 

Kemna felt his emotions conflict for dominance. One part of him was sad, Yamaguchi knew the only reason the humans didn't hate him entirely was because of the stars, and that was because of him. Another part of him was almost happy. That meant when Yamaguchi made the stars perfect, he was doing them for him without knowing it. 

"I had no idea." is all Kenma had to muster. He had almost forgotten his powers. As God of the Arts, whatever he drew in his sketch inspired the humans. What he drew and created inspired the others. He was the reason the humans loved the stars because he loved them, loved him. 

Kuroo smiled at him, understanding his situation from his own lovers in the past. "Don't worry. I'll explain it at the meeting and he won't need to come in. But…" Kenma began to pick up his art, like the other wasn't there. "There's maps of constellations I've never seen before. Where are they?" 

Kenma's face flushed, his hands became sweaty. He almost forgot about those. 

He held everything carefully, making sure nothing could fall before he reached the balcony he always painted at. One bothered to go to that one, knowing he hates being interrupted. He couldn't look away from the ground. He couldn't face Kuroo. 

"Freckles…" He was as quiet as he could, maybe Kuroo would think he never would have answered. 

"What" Shit. 

"It's maps of his freckles I've seen some of them when he's sat down." Kenma spoke only a little bit louder, allowing Kuroo to hear without leaning in too close. The silence in the hallway spread for what felt like forever. Kuroo wasn't fully satisfied with that answer. "He… He never makes the stars look like his freckles. Hell, I think he even makes sure they never match his. They're filled with constellations the world will never see."


	3. Constellations The World Will Never See 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma frowns as he looks amongst the council, does he really have to tell them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got out the hospital, but haven't been able to do much for a while so, sorry its a month late but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I also didn't expect to write a second part to the gods au, but I really wanted to finish this story. Its also longer than the last two chapter combined...

Kuroo sniffled quietly behind him as he set up the canvas. "Three things," Kuroo started, "one, that was incredibly poetic." Kenma rolled his eyes. He knew it was. He hadn't meant for it to be, it just came out like that. "Two, that's depressing." He could only nod slightly. "Three, you're way more head over heels than I thought you were." 

Kenma turned to glare at him. He wasn't that deep. This was nothing. He would be over it by the time the new king of the humans was chosen. There was no way he would still be crushing on him in months… right? 

Kuroo sighed, waving the sketchbook still in his hand. "Kenma, how long have you had this sketchbook." The blonde had to think for a minute. That was a good question. Everything felt like it was going so fast that he lost track of time. "I'll tell you. Two months." That couldn't be right. "Two months ago you showed me your last sketchbook, showing me how it was finished and asked me to get you a new one while you worked. You worked on painting the nighttime countryside on a canvas, three times as big as me, for two weeks." 

"so what?" He didn't want to believe the implications. 

"Kenma, this sketchbook is almost full. You're gonna need a new one in a week. You fell in love with Yamaguchi while making that painting." Kuroo had a smirk, like Kenma's feelings were a painting, with every detail there on display. 

The two sat in silence for a while. Kenma thought about and… he was right. Kenma usually took at least half a year to fill out a sketchbook due to working on large scale paintings in between. Not only that but the sketches were never this detailed before, and when was the last time he pulled out his canvas before today. 

Kuroo grabbed his wrist calmly, pulling the boy away. "Ah, hey!" Kenma sounded furious but he knew his confusion filtered into his voice too much for it to sound fully genuine. "Where are you taking me?" 

"Kenma, you're explaining it to the counsel." Kuroo was serious. 

"What?" He couldn't do that, he hadn't talked to them in a while, at least not like this. 

"If you don't Yamaguchi could get in a lot of trouble and I'm not sure I would even be allowed to vouch for you. If we don't hurry up, he will still be summoned and questioned." Kenma followed after him, not as if he had a choice but at least now he wasn't being dragged. 

The look the council members sent Kuroo as he pulled Kenma into the chamber, shutting the doors behind him, was almost funny. It would be funny if Kenma wasn't panicking. He would have to explain everything to all seven of them. 

Hinata stood up from his chair, a confused smile on his face. "Kenma! What are you doing here? It's almost time for Yamaguchi's meeting." The God of the sun was definitely excited to see him. 

"Hello shoyo" was all he could say.

Kuroo let go of Kenma's wrist, walking up to the middle throne and dropping the book down on the table in front. "Kenma accidently caused the humans infatuation with the stars. See it's right there." 

Daichi picked up the book, looking it over. He opened it carefully, like one wrong touch and it would disappear. As God of leadership, power, and fear, it only made sense for him to be the leader. He made sure everyone did their jobs and he did it well. 

"You know Yachi, dear." Oikawa started, earning him an elbow from his lover, Iwazumi. Iwazumi was never a god, and might never be. He was a hero, saving the humans for years from monster after monster. He was treated like a God by the people for his bravery and after Oikawa granted him immortality, he was treated like one by the gods too. "Do you feel that too?" 

Yachi stared at him in confusion before she visibly shivered, her wings fluffing up. She was the only winged God, even Bokuto, God of the wild, didn't have any. "I do." 

Her and Oikawa were two sides of the same coin, two sides of love. As God of perseverance and love, Oikawa prided himself in his hard work and plentiful amount of fangirls; however, he prided himself even more in his lover. He was proud he had managed to win over the bravest hero, the hero admit he didn't have time for love, He was proud he had managed to be happy with his beloved. 

Yachi as Goddess of love, showed the innocent and heart melting side of love that was puppy love. She showed how love could make someone better while also showing that you could be better without it. Her love didn't just go towards her wonderful wife Kiyoko, but also towards her friends, family, and herself. She prided herself in helping others find the love they need, if it needed to come from their family, someone else, or even themself, she didn't care. As long as everyone was loved, by someone, even themselves, she was happy. 

Kiyoko, goddess of beauty and intelligence, gave her a curious glance as Yachi stood. Her wings fluttered, shimmering gold, before she flew down to the chamber floor. She walked over to Kuroo first, using her wings to peak over his shoulder at Daichi and the sketchbook. She then left them alone, going over to look curiously at Kenma. 

"Yachi! what are you doing?" Hinata yelled from his seat. Kageyama hit him in the back of the head, a quick and loud scolding for his yelling. "What's so interesting? Yachi? Oikawa?"

"First off." Yachi, still trying to get a read on Kenma, didn't answer and let Oikawa explain. The brunette pointed at Kuroo and Daichi, still flipping through the book. "There's something off with you two." Kuroo went to say something, but the God of love had already moved on. "I never expected our little Kenma to be in love." 

"What!" Hinata shouted. He suddenly jumped over the table, landing to stand beside Yachi. "Really? Are you really in love? Who is it? Don't worry I won't tell them." 

Kenma felt overwhelmed as even Daichi had looked up from the book to stare at him. 

What should he do? 

Should he admit it to all of them?

Daichi was looking at his sketchbook, surely he would understand. 

His spiraling thoughts were cut short at a calm knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Hinata shouted. He ran to the door only to reveal the source of his feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

The Night God had a confused look, clearly not getting what was happening inside of the chamber. He had made sure to arrive on time, why did it seem like Kenma was being trialed? "Is everything alright, Kenma? Tsukki? Should I wait?"

The dawning look of realization on Tsukishima, Kiyoko, Yachi and Oikawa's face was almost comical. Tsukishima was the only one to laugh. 

"You- Oh my, You really like-" He could barely let the words out between fits of laughter. 

Kuroo glared at him, pointing at him menacingly. "You say shit about this to him and I will send my jaguar to bite your arm off everyday."

Tsukishima continued to laugh as everyone else sat in confusion. Even, Yamaguchi, who would usually laugh with his best friend, stayed silent. That's when Kenma noticed the star in his hand. It wasn't like he had looked away from the God, but he was too distracted by the freckles dusting the boy's collar bone to see the light glow in his hand. 

It was hard not to look at him after he changed his clothes from the night before. They were slightly more revealing, showing off more skin around his chest than Kenma thinks he's ever seen before. The gold rope across the top made him blush. He's never seen Yamaguchi in gold, he always wore silver and seeing him in a color kenma often wore made his stomach flip. 

Seems he wasn't the only one to notice. "Yama~" Oikawa smirked from his seat, "What's with the new outfit, I thought you never wore gold." Damn, Gods of love, always knowing too much. 

"Oh… Do I look good?" Yamaguchi was smirking. He looked directly at the Oikawa and chuckled at his shocked face. "Sorry, Sorry. Asahi thought of this new design and asked if I could help him. I'm not sure why me, or the gold but I agreed to wear it for the rest of the day then give him an opinion." 

Kenma cursed himself for thinking that Asahi was lucky. Asahi was the God of design and technically he and Kenma worked together. What Kenma found inspiration in, usually Asahi did as well. Asahi's new designs would be inspirational in one way or another to Kenma. It was a trade off they never minded. Asahi probably didn't even know he chose Yamaguchi because of Kenma, or that the gold came from the sketches of his freckles dotted with gold paint. Hell, he might even be why the outfit showed off more skin than usual. 

"It does look good, doesn't it Kenma?" Hinata had been the one to ask, luckily enough, he seemed to not fully understand who Kenma liked. Kenma only nodded. 

Yamaguchi suddenly turned to Tsukishima, seeing him stop his laughter. The look the blonde sent him made Kenma frown. No one ever questioned the relationship between the two as they were one of few beginning gods that were close and not separated. However, Kenma wanted to. He wanted to know how close they were. He left like he could never paint what he wanted until he knew. The Night God nodded suddenly and turned back to him, this almost sad and grateful look in his eyes.

Daichi stood up, holding up the sketchbook. Kenma almost forgot he was looking at it. "You're cleared Yamaguchi," His voice was filled with a suffocating amount of authority. "Kenma did it for you; however Kenma, the other council members will have to see this to prove his innocence." Kenma felt his face drop. They would all have to see it. 

Kenma felt his panic start to raise. They would know. They would all know. 

Yamaguchi put his hand on Kenma's shoulder, smiling at him with that same sad and grateful look. "Thank you Daichi. Kenma? Can I talk to you? I just want to thank you." Kenma nodded slightly, grateful to be away from the council. It was almost suffocating to have that many people's attention. The Night God took his hand lightly, pulling him out the chamber. 

Kenma felt his face turn red and willed himself to look calm. He didn't have his sketchbook to hide in now. 

Yamaguchi took him back to the small baloney his painting sat upon. He knew no one would interrupt and he didn't want anyone to see him this way. He turned to Kenma slowly, tears already filling his eyes. This was gonna be harder than he thought. 

Kenma was shocked at his expression. He didn't know how to comfort someone, he never really had. Fukunaga was always better at it. After all they were god of fun and happiness, hell they had even comforted Kenma before. 

"I want to give you this." Yamaguchi opened his hand slowly, showing the weak star he had given Kenma. "It's the star from last night, it's so weak that a kiss couldn't heal it enough, so I'm trying to give it my attention anytime I can. I don't wanna give it to you yet. I want to make sure it's all healed and put it in a crown or something so you can carry it around easier and-" 

"Why?" Kenma cut off his rambling. He watched Yamaguchi let go of his hand, to wipe away the first tears falling down. He wished he could wipe them instead and continue holding that hand for the rest of forever. 

"As a thank you gift. You're the reason humans like me at all, aren't you?" Yamaguchi sniffled, his hand coming up to cover his mouth for a second as he whimpered. Kenma stayed silent. "You draw the stars sometimes when you sit out there, I know."

That was only half the truth. 

"So I want to give this to you. I want you to have something and not worry about me." 

As much as rejection would hurt, somehow seeing Yamaguchi cry like this as he cradled the star he planned on gifting Kenma, hurt more. 

"The stars aren't the only thing I drew." Kenma, blushed, looking away as Yamaguchi looked back at him. "I drew your masterpiece, I drew where every constellation laid, I drew you, and mapped out all the constellations in your freckles. I know the humans view it as just the stars but my inspiration is you." 

Yamaguchi's face slowly grew red as well. He was unable to look away from kenma. Was Kenma serious? Was this what he was thinking it was or was he projecting? "Kenma-"

"Even seeing you in gold made me blush because for a moment I felt like you were mine and you aren't. Hell even Asahi was inspired by me and decided to make you dress.. like that." Kenma looked at him the first time since he started. He really did look good in that clothing. "I dot your freckles with gold paint in my sketchbook. I wish I could see them more, to commit where every single one lays to memory." 

If Yamaguchi could get more red, he would have. "Where every single one lays?" He muttered. His freckles. The messed up blemishes in his body. Kenma… Kenma liked them? 

Kenma didn't say anything. He had already spilled his heart out and now was just waiting for it to break.

Yamaguchi wiped his last tear away. He took a moment to look around and think about what to do. He was scared, but he always tried to get what he wanted. He didn't care how many hours it took to plan the perfect placement for the stars, they were what he wanted. He didn't care how exhausting it was to heal every star, they were all what he wanted. He didn't care how tired he was, he always went down to see Kenma, it's what he wanted. 

Who he wanted. 

Yamaguchi gently took his other's hand again. He knew what he was about to say would be a lot but, he was determined to say it. He had spent years suppressing his feelings until they disappeared when he was younger. He didn't want to do it anymore, not when he had a chance. 

He looked down at the ground and started. "I fell for your art first. It was so beautiful and the humans loved it so much. It made the humans happy to create things based on what you liked. You were so different than me… The humans thought of me as a curse. It was hard to do any work during the night, I felt bad they couldn't work on what you inspired." 

Kenma almost wanted to laugh. Really? He felt bad about that? Humans needed rest too, and he was the best time for it. No brightness hurting their eyes, but just enough that they could still move. 

"Then you started to show up on the hill." He looked directly at Kenma, having to look down only a few inches. "I wanted to know and talk to the person that gave the humans so much. And you were so much prettier than I expected you to be, under the moonlight like that. It made me… hate my powers less. I still think you would look prettier in the morning light but…"

"It was exhausting planning the placement of every star and making sure all of them were glowing bright. But I didn't care. They were what I wanted and I hoped you loved them too." Kenma placed his free hand On Yamaguchi's face, watching the tears start to bubble up again. "I knew you were inspired by something out there and I hoped it was the stars-" 

He took a moment to breathe. the lump in his throat getting harder to move around. He has to finish, he can't let this go. He has to take the chance. Even if this is bad in the future, he didn't care. 

"And… now" Yamaguchi leaned closer, "that I know that it was me you were there for, I" He trailed off looking at Kenma. He forgot what he was going to say, he never had any idea. The words were spilling out of his mouth and he had no control over them, besides the fact that he wanted them to continue. 

"I want to kiss you." 

Yamaguchi let go of Kenma's hand to cover his mouth. Crap, he screamed in his head, he didn't mean to say that. He took a step back, pressing against the banister, tucking the star away so he could press his arm against his chest. He couldn't bear to look at Kenma to see the look of disgust that probably graced his face. He wanted to disappear right then and there. I really messed up huh, he thought, I pushed it. 

"That's fine." 

Kenma never looked away from him, watching as the boy looked at him in shock. Was it really that hard to believe? He just confessed and while part of him felt like time had slowed around them, he knew it had only been a minute or two. 

Yamaguchi smiled, he looked everywhere else before his eyes fell back on Kenma. He looked down at the God's lips. They looked so perfect. He looked Kenma in the eye, he looked so nervous, but there was so much love and happiness hidden behind it. "Okay." 

________________________

If you've ever wondered why humans have always loved the stars, wanted to explore them, touch them, uncover every secret, it's because Kenma couldn't help but be inspired every time the sunlight beamed into their room. It cast a golden glow on the God in front of him, just arriving back home after a long night. 

No matter what inspired Kenma, the stars always sat in his mind. 

Kenma sat on the hill, like any other day, watching his husband land his chariot. He got out, carefully holding a star in his hand. Yamaguchi ran up to him. "Kenma, help me with this star will you? I can't heal him by myself." He opened his hand revealing the weak star. 

"You just want a kiss, don't you?" 

Kenma glanced down at his ring finger, looking at the star locked away in the jewel. They had healed it the first night they were together. 

"No… It really needs help."

"Yamaguchi, I watched you heal a star weaker than that one on your own yesterday." He smiled, remembering how pretty he looked in fresh Starlight. 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, "Fine yes, I want a kiss."

Kenma grabbed his hand, pulling him down harshly into a kiss. They weren't shy about it anymore. They didn't sneak glances or wait until they both hinted at it. They were more than happy to give each other kisses whenever asked, or sometimes as a surprise. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the kiss, Yamaguchi laying over him, the star tucked against his chest. 

Kenma leaned away, feeling the heat from Yamaguchi's hand. The other sat back on his heels. He opened his hand slowly, showing the bright and rejuvenated star. "Thanks, darling. I'll be back home in a few hours." He kissed Kenma's forehead before leaving him to work again. 

The Art God smiled, he still couldn't believe the stars reacted to them kissing like that. 

He glanced down to the vibrant green plants by his side. No, he could. Everything he touched always became healthy and looked as though it was freshly painted. His power flowing through Yamaguchi causing the stars to look brand new wasn't that surprising, at least not anymore. 

Though it never failed to make him blush.


	4. Sleeping with your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's work is forcing him to drive out far from where, and the best place for him to stay is his boyfriend's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted for a while because I was planning on posting two very long stories next, but they are taking way too long so, I'm gonna make a few short ones first. 
> 
> This chapter has some trigger warnings  
> Nightmares  
> ptsd  
> implied death or harm  
> crying

Kenma was live streaming, watching the chat talk debate his boyfriend once again. He always let them go, only answering maybe three questions in total. He was strip mining trying to set up a new world he had started the week before. It was interesting. There were lots of mods he's never tried before, one of his friends even made him a new skin. He thought it was cute and fit the theme well. He liked to let the audience pick a theme for a world that he was interested in and when they chose steampunk, he was pretty excited to make a mod pack and walk about the woods looking like a crazy inventor. 

He heard the gentle ring of his phone and groaned. "Who the fuck would be calling me right now?" He paused the game, before answering. 

"Hey Kenma" Yamaguchi's voice rang into his ears. The blonde quickly softened and his frown disappeared to be replaced with a smile. Everyone knew who it was. "I just got off work and am sitting in the car right now. You will not believe what just-" He cut himself off with a gasp. "Oh wait, you're still streaming right now huh? oh im sorry, I forgot." 

Kenma sighed. Yamaguchi tried so hard to know the exact times of his streams but he often forgot them when he got too excited or angry from work. He didn't mind, frankly it was cute. "It's fine and yeah I am. You can keep talking though." 

Kenma could practically hear his smile through the phone. "Really? It's a long story though so I'll tell you it later." He sighed, he could guess his boyfriend's smile had slipped. He was nervous? "Can I ask something?"

"you already did?" Kenma smirked 

"No, like seriously I have a question." 

"Fine what is it?" Kenma felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He was serious? He wasn't serious that often unless it was about work or Kenma's habits. He always tried to make sure he and Kenma took all their medicine and ate. He said that it wasn't for Kenma alone, he often forgot in highschool if it wasn't for his mom. 

"So this lady's house is really far out here." Kenme relaxed. It was about work. "I mean really far out here, your house is in-between mine and hers." 

That surprised Kenma. Yamaguchi worked as an electrician and mainly at the Miyagi location but sometimes he worked out in the Tokyo location. It took about half an hour by train for him to get there, but with his job he had to drive a van full of all his electrical stuff. It had to take hours to get out there. 

"And I have to come back out here tomorrow before I can properly start my shift to make sure everything is running well." Kenma made a small hum of acknowledgment. "I was wondering if I could stay at your house for the night?"

"yeah sure. I don't mind." He had slept over here plenty of times, while Kenma had barely slept over at Yamaguchi's apartment. At first, Yamaguchi was worried he didn't want to stay over because he just didn't like the place. When Kenma explained that it was only his anxiety making it hard for him due to the neighbors, his boyfriend had visibly relaxed and agreed that it wasn't the best. Yamaguchi started sleeping at Kenma's house every time he was at the Tokyo location, which was at least once a week, since he was going to get transferred soon. He would go there on his days off and if he wasn't there when both of them had free time, he would be playing games with him, or studying while watching Kenma stream. 

"Cool, I'll be there soon, love you baby." He hung up before Kenma responded, as usual. He glanced at his chat as he placed his phone down. Quickly one question came pouring in. 

**Do you not tell him, I love you?**

Kenma shrugged, going back to mining while mulling over the answer. "I do, sometimes. He knows it's hard for me to say it so he doesn't expect it that much. I tell him it other ways anyway." 

His chat seemed to accept that answer. bombarding him instead with how he does, which he never answered. After about half an hour of mining, he heard a faint ding, ding, dong. He paused the game again, looking directly into the camera. "My boyfriend's here, be good." Then he left. 

The door opened to reveal his boyfriend. smiling at him like he put the stars in the sky and hung the moon. "Hey" was all Kenma said as a small smile spread on his face. He stepped to the side letting Yamaguchi into his house. "Can I get a kiss?" 

Yamaguchi complied immediately, cupping his cheek and giving him a soft kiss. "Is it really fine for me to be here while you're streaming?"

"yeah, since next week is the reveal, they've been really excited to see you." Kenma took his hand, walking with him back to the room. Yamaguchi let go of him to sit on the couch just out of frame. He laid down on it, relaxing into the plush pillows while Kenma sat back in his chair. 

"Oh!" Yamaguchi sat up quickly. Kenma began to mine again as his boyfriend prepared his story. "So listen okay at work, I had to fix this old lady's internet. Her internet went down, she had no idea what happened, it was a whole thing."

Kenma laughed, Yamaguchi sounded excited about whatever happened, but his words had the sharp edge of bitterness, like he wasn't actually happy about this. 

"So will I was checking the wires to see if any blew, she started ranting to me about the internet. Okay? As I am fixing her internet she rants to me about how bad the internet is for her precious 'grandbabies'." Oh he was incredibly upset. "And how her precious grandkids were turning gay because of it."

Kenma glanced at him, an almost amused smile on his face. 

"No, no, it gets better." Yamaguchi had the same look on his face, like he had let out all his anger in the car. “She started ranting to me about how one of her kids really likes this streamer named ‘Kanma’ is what she said.” His smile sparkled as he watched Kenma giggle at the mispronunciation. “She started complaining that i'm dating this influential person and that they have the balls to show that ‘disgusting behavior’ to the public, to my face! Of course she had no idea but I thought it was infuriating, then it became pretty funny.” Kenma was still laughing as Yamaguchi walked close to the screen, sticking only his hand in. “If you brag to your homophobic grandparents about us, you are my favorite.” 

He went and sat back down as Kenma regained his composure. “That’s fucking amazing.” 

The two did their seperate things, Kenma mining and talking about his plans, while Yamaguchi played on his animal crossing island. He answered questions asked every now and again, or talked to Kenma about a particular plan he was excited to see. Otherwise he stayed mostly quiet, enjoying his time.

The brunette looked over at him, a small smile on his face as he excitedly explained one of the mods, allowing for more steampunk forms of flight. 

“You’re really pretty, Kenma.” The words left him breathlessly. He still couldn’t believe, after almost a year, that the god on earth that was Kenma, found him attractive, found him lovable, found him. Yamaguchi had spent the first three months wondering if he wasn’t enough for Kenma, if it was some sort of pity. All of those thoughts disappeared when they agreed to tell everyone and Kenma called him a pet name for the first time. 

Kenma turned him slowly, blushing from his sudden statement. “It’s not like you’re not pretty too.” He huffed before turning back to his game. He played for only a few seconds before he spoke again, “Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?” 

Yamaguchi choked on his spit, coughing until he could talk without stuttering. “You’re asking on stream Kenma? Really?” 

“Not that kind of sleep!” 

“What in the world are you talking about then?”

“I want you to sleep in my bed with me, you always sleep on the couch in the living room so your alarm doesn’t wake me up, but I wouldn’t mind if it did so i could give you a kiss before you leave and cuddle and shit.” 

Now it was Yamaguchi’s turn to be red from something so soft. “Oh, i… I didn’t know you thought about that, uh, yeah we can do that, i’d gladly do that. I love cuddling you, you’re so nice to hold.”

The chat exploded. 

**You’re the little spoon?**

**Did Kenma seriously just ask that?**

**Was I hallucinating or did that actually happen?**

**Are you guys going to bed soon?**

**I can’t wait to see him?**

**Can we see him already? this is torture!**

**He’s so nice!**

**God they are so cute!**

Kenma glanced at the clock, it was close to eleven pm, and while normally his streams lasted longer than that, Yamaguchi had work in the morning around seven, meaning they had to go to sleep soon if he had any chance of not falling asleep late into work. “Yeah, the stream’s ending right after I take these supplies to storage.” 

Yamaguchi got up slowly, turning his switch off before putting it on charge. “If that’s the case, I'm gonna go change okay?” He had maybe ten changes of clothes at Kenma’s house overall. Two were his work uniform, probably about five were clothes he would wear to bed or around the house, and three were clothes he would wear to the movies or a store. 

Kenma emptied out his inventory into his chests, promising to make a sorter when he had his main base planned out in the next few episodes. For now, he just wanted to sleep, and he would deal with trying to find the one item he actually needed in this chest monster, another day. He ended the stream with his usual goodbye and a gente smile. He knew it would take a minute for him to get into bed with yamaguchi due to turning off his set up and putting everything to charge, but he didn’t mind. It was mundane and ritualistic, it was almost always a signal of sleep unless it was a rare early morning stream. 

________________________

Climbing into bed with Yamaguchi for the first time to properly sleep together was almost natural. It felt like a small puzzle piece Kenma didn’t even know was missing, had been found and slid into place. He felt so warm, so soft, so small and safe. It was amazing, why hadn’t they done this before. Yamaguchi had set his phone on the bedside table to the left while it charged. It would wake them up a few hours later but for now, everything felt perfect. He’s never fallen asleep so fast and easy. 

________________________

He woke up a few hours later, about 4 am the red light of his clock glared at him. He felt good, jostled, a bit alone. He wasn’t being held by Yamaguchi anymore. He turned to look at his boyfriend, only to see a picture he didn't like. 

Yamaguchi’s face was filled with pain. He kept tossing and turning, like he was trying to get away from something, but not succeeding. His fists were clenched tight, his nails digging into his palms, his breathing was fast and shallow. 

He was having a nightmare. A very bad one. 

Kenma sat up, shaking Yamaguchi lightly. When he didn’t wake, he almost felt lost. He needed to wake him up, he wasn’t going to let his boyfriend go through his horrible nightmare of whatever hell his brain decided to make. 

He thought back to his second year of highschool, where he met him for the first time properly. Yamaguchi was a heavy sleeper and wasn't waking up from anything any of them did, whether it was, noise or shaking, he stayed asleep. Then Daichi made a comment about how Tsukishima had saved him breakfast, which was a complete lie, and he woke up immediately. Maybe he could- He heard the other groan, clearly even more scared or hurt than before. No, he had no time to think about how to wake him, he just had to. 

He climbed out his bed, running down to the kitchen. He threw the freezer open, he didn’t even look around to find what he needed, he always knew where the ice was, because he used it a lot. He put some pieces in a glass of tap water, as cold as he could get it. He ran back up, the ice started to melt, thankfully, not that much. 

He stood next to Yamaguchi in the bed, he looked like he had gotten worse. The tears in his eyes and the whimpers coming out his mouth scared him, his boyfriend was having a horrible dream and there was nothing he could do to help besides waking him up. 

He splashed the water on Yamaguchi's face. He smiled as Yamaguchi got shocked awake as intended. The other sat up quickly, looking down at the wet pillow and his savior. His face changed from the shock slowly into fear. 

Kenma's heart broke as he looked at his face. He was scared… of him. 

"I'm sorry Kenma" Yamaguchi whimpered, slowly reaching up to wipe the tears starting to fall from his eyes. "The first time I sleep in bed with you and I wake you up and force you to make the bed all soaked… and bother you with my nightmares." 

He let out a soft humph as his back hit the bed. Kenma had tackled him into a hug, hiding his face in his partner's chest. "You scared me, I was so worried, I've never seen anyone have that bad of a nightmare before. I wanted to help you, so don't worry about anything okay? I love you." The blonde normally wouldn't let his emotions out this much, but in his relief, they wouldn't stop coming out. 

"I love you too." Yamaguchi trailed off, wrapping his arms around his slightly smaller boyfriend. They laid there and relaxed until both of them had calmed down. "Sorry about the nightmare, it just happens sometimes due to my ptsd." 

Kenma looked up, one question written on his face,  _ ptsd? _ His boyfriend had told him when they became friends that he had a mental illness but he always said that he didn't like to talk about it, but that it was nothing that would affect him. He wanted to know anything and everything about the one he loved. 

"Yeah… I sometimes have nightmares like that are either reliving what happened or… something bad happening to Tsuki, or my mom, now it's worse when it's you." Yamaguchi looked almost embarrassed of his own condition. 

Kenma gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "if you don't want to talk about it anymore we don't have to. We can go back to sleep and I'll be right here, safe in. your arms."

Yamaguchi only smiled at him, before readjusting with him so they could cuddle and sleep again. 

________________________

Kenma woke up first again, and to his delight, Yamaguchi laid at his side, a peaceful expression on his face. He wiggled out of bed, making sure to not wake him. He glanced at his alarm. Six am… 

Yamaguchi's alarm would go off in fifteen minutes, and he wasn't going to let that happen. 

He took his phone, unlocking it as he went down the stairs. He went to the fridge, wordlessly getting an ice cube. He held it in his hand, the burning coldness grounding him. Normally he wouldn’t do this, unless he was having a panic attack, or making a phone call.

“Hello?” A woman on the other side said, her voice sweet like honey.

“Hi, i’m Yamaguchi Tadashi’s…” He paused for only a split second. He couldn’t say boyfriend, what would they do? “Roommate, and I just wanted to call because Yamaguchi fell sick last night, and is currently asleep, so I just wanted to call off for him.”

The woman on the phone hummed in response before asking him to call them either later today or tomorrow to see how he was feeling and talk about another day he can work instead. Kenma only answered her with a “yeah, sure” before the call was done. He looked down at the icecube still tightly gripped in his hand, only about half of it was still there and not a puddle on the floor. He put it into the sink, not wanting his hand to be cold and wet anymore. He quickly got a small towel off the rack to clean up the puddle. 

“Okay… plan number one done, now for two.”

He turned the alarm off before going upstairs, peeking into his bedroom before heading any further. Yamaguchi was still asleep, snuggling into a pillow like he usually did when he was without his beloved cuddle buddy. Kenma smiled and went into his studio, grabbing his secondary camera. It was only really used to film when he went out to play pokemon go last year, and he didn’t want to have to adjust his usual camera into the streaming position. 

He placed it down on the island, messing with it until it managed to properly see him, most of his kitchen, and importantly, the stove. He pressed record. 

“I know this video was supposed to come out next week and we already have a video recorded for it but… My boyfriend just had a really bad night and I want to make him feel special. So,” he sighed, “We’re making breakfast in bed.” He looked around, realizing quickly, he wasn’t exactly that good at cooking. “Okay… uh I didn’t think about what to make.” 

He walked to the fridge, taking a piece of paper off the small notepad there to make grocery lists, and the pan magenticified next to it. He put them on the counter, staring at it in confusion. What was he gonna make?

“Okay, so, eggs? Cinnamon rolls?” he wrote them down as he spoke. “I know i have a premade thing of those in the fridge and he likes them so.. Yeah, definity that. Bacon? No, I don't think I could make that without burning it. No wait didn’t Tadashi say he likes them burnt? Well it's either that or sausage and I know for a fact i cannot cook that… slightly burnt bacon it is, oh and i know i can definity make toast.” He stared down at his list with a smile, he could do this, hopefully. 

He got a bowl and prepared to get the eggs out when he stopped and went for the bacon instead. “This has a longer cooking time right?” He left them on the table to get a baking sheet and pepper. Yamaguchi had made bacon for him before, and always said he liked the peppery parts. He sprinkled it overtop, probably putting too much in certain spots, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He put in the oven, praying to himself he didn't forget about it. 

He looked over at the bowl, the egg had to probably be second right before the toast if they were gonna be hot. “The cinnamon rolls then I guess.” He went back to the fridge to get the roll, looking them over, he hated this part. He had a cutting board on the table to put the cinnamon rolls but first he had to pop this open. He began to unpeel the outside, until he was left with just the cardboard. He smacked it against the table once, wincing at the noise, but nothing happened. It did it again and let out a gasp as it popped loudly. He began to put them on the cutting board, prepared to put them on a baking sheet as well, then he realized the bacon was in there. How could he cook these at the same time. 

He looked back and forth between the oven and cutting board for a minute, confused on what to do. He couldn’t cook them at the same time, they had to be on the same rack. Finally a look of realization graced his face and he left the cutting board to go into a cabinet. He looked around in it for a while, moving different misalous cooking devices left and right until he found it. In the right hand corner sat a small pink box, which he had only opened once. He pulled it out, opening it to smile at the small, pastel pink waffle maker. He had impulse bought it at the store during Valentines day over a year ago. It made heart shaped waffles. 

He read over the instructions, stopping mid read to let it warm up while he read. He had seen people do this recently and he figured Yamaguchi might like it more. If it put the cinnamon rolls in the waffle maker, they would be little hearts, and would fit fine… he thought anyway. He finished reading while it was still heating so he decided to try and make the eggs, until it was time. 

Mixing the eggs was easy enough, he thought. He greased a pan, carefully pouring the egg mixture in. He knew he wasn’t supposed to scramble them until he left theem cook a little, so he waited out the time by getting a spatula and putting a cinnamon roll in the waffle maker. When he got back to them in about a minute, he began to mix the egg around to get them properly scrambled. There was a small pop of the butter causing him to jump back. “That’s supposed to happen right?” After that the eggs gave him no problem and he put them on the plate he had prepared.

He bent down to check the bacon, only to them being… mostly done? Yamaguchi normally cooked them to a darker color than this so maybe, just a bit longer. He began to put the toast in, where he heard a noise. 

“Kenma!” Yamaguchi shouted, rushing down the stairs. He rushed into the kitchen, taking off his shirt as he went. “Why didn’t you wake me up, it's almost seven, I'm gonna be late!” He threw his shirt into the basket in the laundry room, fully planning on taking care of it after work. He stopped, looking at his boyfriend, still in his shorts and oversized sleep shirt, making… breakfast?

“I didn’t wake you up because I called off for you.” Kenma rolled his eyes, pulling down the tab to start the toast. 

“And now, you're making breakfast?” Yamaguchi chucked, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s waist and nuzzled into his neck with a silly grin. “What made you so soft today kitten?” 

Kenma scoffed at the teasing but answered anyway, “You had a bad night, I wanted to make you feel better.” 

Yamaguchi got as red as his boyfriend quickly. They both stood there in a hug, as he processed what was happening. Finally his brain caught on what his heart was screaming. “I would have felt better if you woke me up so i could do this with you.” Yamaguchi let go of him, a soft smile and blush gracing his face. “So, what do you say? You want to finish cooking with me or are you determined to do this alone?” 

Kenma only nodded, turning to the oven to explain. “There's bacon in the oven, but i don't know how you want it and..” He hesitated before walking with a plate to the small waffle maker, opening it slowly to reveal the small heart cinnamon roll waffle instead. The video he watched said to take it out when it had lifted the top. “Theres… these too.” 

Yamaguchi blushed a little bit more but he couldn’t help but kiss the other’s cheek. “THey look delicious, I’ll handle the others okay? You have 12 cinnamon roll waffles to make.”

The rest of the cooking, and in hand the video, went on in peace. Kenma sometimes peered over at Yamaguchi cooking to see how he did it, since he didn’t do it often (his habit of forgetting to eat the main source of the problem). Both of them had one thought on their mind. 

I wish I lived with him. 


	5. Calling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi glanced st his phone, waiting for a text from his boyfriend. Tomorrow was Valentines day and he hoped he wouldn't spend it alone.

Kenma loaded up the game, staring down at his hands, lightly tapping at the table. This was gonna be hard, but he could do it. Right?

Yamaguchi stopped his crafting in animal crossing for a split second to glance at the phone by his side. Nothing. They had been dating for months now, and valentine’s day was on Saturday, tomorrow. He hoped Kenma would call him, but he knew he had no guarantee. He didn’t like to text first since he knew of Kenma’s schedule. Wake up, go to school, do volleyball, regret it, come home, take a nap most days, and game for a while. It’s not that he didn’t have time for Yamaguchi or forgot, he would always message him throughout the day, while gaming, everything, just today he had been a little bit distant. He texted him less than usual today, telling him he was only thinking and to not worry. 

And yes, while Yamaguchi had worried at the beginning, he trusted kenma. He knew Kenma. It would take him a while to fully decide if something was a good idea, or not, if he was ready for it. 

He was about to go to the beach to try for a new fish for the fifth time today, when he heard his phone go off. Looking at it, he found Kenma, asking to be on call. 

Yamaguchi accepted, listening to the faint music coming from Kenma’s computer no doubt, adding quiet background music to whatever game he was playing. Yamaguchi smiled, appreciating the cute and small things his boyfriend always did. “Hey k-” He cut himself off, taking a second for himself. “Kenma.”

He had no idea it would be this hard to not call his boyfriend a pet name when he agreed to it. When he had found the note in his locker at the training camp, telling him of Kenma’s feelings, he had accepted them without resistance. Sure they had a small problem before the letter, but it had managed to take every single ounce of worry off his chest. Kenma had liked him back, he didn’t hate him for liking him. Yamaguchi was a giggly, smiley mess when telling the shorter boy he would date him. 

When Kenma had told him he had a bit of a problem with pet names so early, Yamaaguchi was shocked. He hadn’t heard of anything like that before, but he knew it made sense for the other. He agreed without missing a beat. 

Now, months later, two seasons later, he still hadn’t gotten any sort of sign saying he could call Kenma anything other than his name. He didn’t hate it, he wanted Kenma to be as comfortable with him as possible, but he had not expected it to be so hard. 

“Hey Tadashi,” Yamaguchi barely stopped himself from swooning. The way he said it was so.. perfect. “I’m gonna strip mine for a while, and I know it’s hard for me to answer, so I figured a call would be better.” He could basically hear the shrug and small smile in his voice. 

“You know that’s perfectly fine with me.” He chuckled, slightly heading towards the shore with his new fishing rod. “Oh! Do you wanna hear what happened at practice today?”

Kenma laughed quietly at his boyfriend’s clear excitement. He wanted to tell him and who was Kenma to refuse. “You said something crazy happened right? Go ahead.”

So Yamaguchi started explaining everything, from how he tripped coming into practice because he forgot about the top step, to how Asahi had to run back at the end of practice because he had locked his phone in the clubroom, but he mainly explained their mid practice chaos caused by none other than the problem children, a nickname “lovingly” given to them by Ukai. 

“Noya had special practice with me, where he had to try and catch my jump float serves, and you know, for me it was fun trying to get him to miss them. It’s slightly less fun, but definity more encouraging doing against daichi, since he is our captain and filled to the brim with helpful words and compliments when we're trying you know.” Yamaguchi ranted, watching his avatar run to another stream. “So, I decided to try a slam serve too, and they both start the same so Noya had no idea. He managed to stop it, but not correctly. So we watched this ball fly out of our practice area, right at Tanaka. When it hit him, like square in the back of the head, he basically started throwing them at noya like it was dodgeball or something. Then Noya started to throw them back, and eventually they managed to get Hinata in on Noya’s side, and he told Kageyama he could win in a match of dodgeball, so he joined Tanaka.” The boy was giggling between some words, as Kenma laughed at the story. 

“The best part was that no one could get them to stop, since Kiyoko, Daichi, Ukai, and Takeda were all talking in the teachers lounge about a practice game. Yachi was honestly having a heart attack, and Suga would have joined in if he didn’t want to get in trouble. Ennoshita looked like he was just gonna let them go and get in trouble with the coach. They only stopped when one ball from Tanaka managed to hit a pole of the net and make it trip over. So we all got a break from practice as they reset the gym.” Both of them were calming down from laughing for a little bit as they sat in the comfortable quiet. Yamaguchi watched as his fishing rod was pulled out empty, again and he left out a small huff. 

“Sounds like you’ve had a crazy day…” Kenma took a deep breath, seeming to try and calm himself. Yamaguchi glazed at the phone, curious why. “Huh, babe?”

Huh

Babe?

Babe?

Babe!

Yamaguchi sat up quickly, his face formed into a look of pure love, shock, and most of all joy. “Did you? Wait! Hold on!” Yamguchi took his phone in hand, game completely forgotten. “Did you just call me?”

“Babe? Yes, I did.” Kenma smiled at his boyfriend’s reaction. He had been thinking about how to tell Yamaguchi he would call him nicknames for a week now. Only last night did he decide this idea was the best. Why did he ever think this was going to end badly?

“Does that mean I-”

“Yes you can give me pet names too,” Kenma answered, tapping away on the table again, Yamaguchi’s excitement had drawn all the nervousness and dread from his body, replacing it with his own excitement and joy.

“Oh my god!” Kenma heard the phone get thrown back on the bed and Yamaguchi pace around the room for maybe one minute before he tackled the device. “Can i come see you? Right now? Please kitten?” 

Kenma’s heart skipped a beat. Kitten? “Yeah of course you can.” He heard more shuffling on the other side. Yamaguchi was getting dressed. “You can sleepover if you want.” Part of him wished he had never said that, but he knew he had to. He wanted Yamaguchi with him. He needed Yamaguchi with him during the holiday of love. He didn’t even want a gift, he just wanted to wake up to Yamaguchi getting his morning cup of coffee, which kenma only had for him, and smiling at him. A kiss would be worth ten million yen. 

“You… want me to sleepover so we can spend… Valentines- Valentine's day together?” Kenma regretted not using his camera. He wanted to see Yamaguchi so bad. He knew his face was red, hiding his freckles and acne in an adorable blush. “I would love to! I’ll go tell mom so she can drive me! Do you mind telling me the names you don’t like on the way?”

“Yeah i don’t mind at all.”

“Do you like chocolate?”

“What kind of question is that? I mean who doesn’t?”

“Well, i mean Tsukki doesn’t because he's lactose intolerant.”

“Are you serious?”

“Just answer the question!”

“Yes, I do. I can’t eat a lot of it at once but..”

“Perfect…” Yamaguchi whispered. There was a loud zipper noise from Yamaguchi zipping his bag, only slightly too quickly. “I’ll be there soon, okay?”

“Yeah, see you baby.” The word felt like honey on his tongue. It was thick, and hard to get out but was oh so good. 

“Bye Kitten.” Yamaguchi left the call and Kenma had to sit there by himself as he thought about what he had done. He loved it, he couldn’t picture time, he was happier. He knew someone that would be excited for him, even if he was going to tease him for being whipped, Kuroo. AT this point he didn’t care how many days, weeks, maybe months, he would be teased about this, he needed to do something to help with this fuzzy feeling filling his chest


End file.
